Hitherto, a recording apparatus including a transport belt which transports a recording medium has been used. Among the recording apparatuses, a recording apparatus capable of cleaning the transport belt has been disclosed.
A recording apparatus capable of cleaning the transport belt using both a wiper and a liquid absorbing material has been disclosed in, for example, PTL 1.